Gilgamesh ♀
Gilgamesh, more commonly known by her alias Beautiful King, is an General of the Destiny Military and is the former Queen Regnant of El Dorado. She is the mother of the former King of El Dorado, Izaya. Information Appearance Gilgamesh is a tremendously tall, easily standing 8 feet tall, Junoesque woman with ridiculous Amazonian muscles and strikingly handsome face, but a distinctly feminine appearance. She sports a very large bust, which she unabashedly shows off (along with the rest of her body) with her choice of clothing. She has shoulder-length blonde hair that is shaved on the right side of her head and bangs that cover her left eye, and majestic red eyes like her son. She always wears a cocky smile whenever she makes an appearance, but under special situations, she has a serious face that she puts on. Gilgamesh is thousands of centuries old yet has the appearance of a very handsome woman with fair-skin. Her large build, deep voice and stern appearance often causes Gilgamesh to be mistaken for a man. Her considerably large bouncy breasts are supported by a golden brace that acts like a makeshift bra, but her nipples sometimes peak out from the gold brace whenever she moves. She wears a prostitute dance skirt that frees her jiggly butt-cheeks whenever she walks, to complement her skirt she dons high-heel sandal boots. She also wears gloves with gold plating on them. She is most known for her excessively revealing outfits which usually reveals her extremely large breasts (which usually barely cover her areola or nipples). Gilgamesh also has scars all over her body due from the countless assassination attempts and wars that she personally participated in. Personality Despite being a woman, Gilg ameshis considered to be a true gentleman due to her boyish looks and gallant (brave; heroic) and friendly behavior as she acts like a big sister towards Yingyue due to acting like a mother-figure to her when she was first starting out making her ideal kingdom. She has a very sexually-oriented mind when she is drunk. In battle, Gilgamesh is fierce and merciless, with a take no prisoners attitude. Once an opponent begins to fight her, they must either win or die at her hand. Gilgamesh is seen to be playful but can also be serious and stubborn when business called for it. She is not afraid of using force to dispose of problems, she even acts others as a joke. Despite this, she is still considered a good leader, willing to risk her life to protect her people against Wiccaphobia. Gilgamesh is praised for her beauty from her male guards, which in reality is their lustfulness towards her rock hard abs. Gilgamesh becomes timid whenever someone comments that she is beautiful even with her shredded body and large manhood. Otherwise, she is rather cocky, and more than willing to show off her skills. Despite being a massive show off, she has difficulty working hard. Gilgamesh seems to be very cautious as well, as she puts a lot of value in trust and does not trust others too easily. Gilgamesh is decisive and does not hesitate with her decisions. In addition to her rather handsome appearance, Gilgamesh also displays a princely personality, often flirting with the ladies, not unlike her son. Additionally, she likes it when girls fuss over her and considers all of them as beddable. While her exact sexuality is unknown, she is presumably lesbian or bisexual. However, she seems to heavily prefer girls as she spends most of her time surrounded by them and the exception to this is when she is with Yingyue, who is usually accompanied by her male suitors as well. She did however have many male lovers which is how Izaya came to be. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Comparable to most Jewels), Genius Intelligence (Is apart of the Grand Casters Organization which is a Think Tank for geniuses from all over Creation), Martial Arts and Instinctive Reaction (Master of the Golden Stardust Martial Arts, which is a martial arts that allows the body to automatically attack & block incoming attacks without thinking. Can keep on blocking and fighting even while unconscious. Extends ten meters around her.), Immortality Negation and Sword Mastery and Statistics Amplification (Master Swordswoman With the Golden Buster which is a claymore that gives her a ten fold power increase when fighting a male and magic user this becomes twenty-fold if both male and a magic user. The claymore also cuts through dimensions & space-time allowing her to cut through both dimensional & spatial barriers and send her slashes to the future. Her claymore even fires gold colored lights, blocking the hits with physical defenses is impossible as they passes through it as the skill transmits pain not to the nerves, but directly to the concept of the target. So there’s no way to guard against it. Bypasses Negation Resistance to an extent and bypasses Stat Reduction resistance. Golden Buster can kill all types of immortals just shy of Type 10. Golden Buster is coated in a poison made by Sierra Myst that negates Reactive Evolution and Reactive Power Level for a few minutes. Gives immunity to all forms of corruption due to its radiance. Golden Buster is a symbolic weapon made of pure abstract concepts from Gilgamesh's dreams and ideas), Willpower Manipulation and Power Manipulation and Aura (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone, and was able to dominate other's powers & weapons and force it to do what she wanted through sheer willpower. Her willpower aura can reflect conceptual attacks, magic attacks and projectiles and amplify them to cause double damage. Her will power is so immense that she can absorb other's willpower and negates willpower manipulation resistance. Her willpower is passively exuded from her at all times in a five mile radius), Petrification (Can turn victims to solid gold through either touching them or from channeling energy into her attacks or if they succumb to their lust for her), Energy Projection and Power Nullification (Projects golden energy in the forms of breast lasers, turns males into mindless lustful animals aka devolution. Protects her devolving into a mindless animal too), She can summon golden lions that eat magic and golden guardian turrets that can shoot ships docking on mars with ease. Can also summon any god ever thought up by humanity, whether from myths and legends to even fiction itself., Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of females by listening to their breasts, while on the flip side he can hear the thoughts of men via their manhood), Chain Manipulation with The Golden God Binding Chains (The chains bind and seal away the powers of godly beings on contact significantly lowering the overall power of those in its binding. Bypasses Negation Resistance to an extent and bypasses Stat Reduction resistance. The Chains also automatically protects against projectile attacks. Just has to look your directions for the chains to latch on to you and nulls any ability that allows the target to pass through solid objects), Clairvoyance with The Eyes of the Observer (Allows her to instantly understand hidden great truths, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds and into other multiverses, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8 & 9. Can keep reviving herself so long as her willpower is intact.), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. She can even see a soul's specific characteristics. Her sensory power are comparable to Jewels and Witches meaning that she can even sense others who existed in another dimension or universe and in a different time axis from her current position. Is able to even sense Master Assassins using Self-Existence Erasure), Durability Negation and Existence Erasure (Her basic attacks bypass durability and resistances on a conceptual level. Even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from a hit from her. Erases existence with her attacks), Light Manipulation (Can fire multiple light attacks which travels at 99% faster than the Speed of Light), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuries.), Weight Manipulation (She can increase as well as decrease the weight of her weapons), She is able to raise his physical stats through sheer force of will, She also possesses thousands of mythological weapons and all other things created by mythological races and can fire them from golden portals to attack his enemies (can control them with a single thought), Enhanced Senses (All of her senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness), Acausality (Type 5. Much like the Jewels, Gilgamesh, was naturally born in a world beyond space-time and does not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Soul Manipulation (Gilgamesh is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Can create her own personal worlds including one that can exist outside of Creation (Similar to Shadows, Witches and Jewels; Gilgamesh can transport herself and her opponent to a pocket dimension where time passes differently for a one-on-one duel. This pocket dimension looks like an gilded kingdom and she can use it to transport herself to the real world once deactivated. She can alter anything in her Innate Magic Field with a simple thought like the laws or concepts. All Innate Magic Fields are 11th Dimensional Hilbert Space with infinite timelines and infinite multiverses. Innate Magic fields erode the laws of the universe passively even when not active), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Gilgamesh can fight Ex Nihilo which are abstract non-corporeal conceptual beings), Damage Boost (When fighting against demi-gods, gods, incredibly small beings, men, women, heroes, villains, anti-heroes, anti-villains, metallic foes i.e. robots and cyborgs, summoned foes, insects, eldritch beings, and forcefields; Passively boosts the damage of her light attacks by 35%), Minor Fate Manipulation (Gilgamesh can change her own fate to evade inevitable outcomes), Statistics Reduction (Males that fight her are significantly weakened), Immunity to Modern Weapons (SSS-Rank beings can only be harmed by magical and conceptual weapons), Resistance Negation (Has a variety of powers and weapons that bypass just about any type of conceptual, innate or magical resistance), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of her attacks by 65% when fighting sword users), Swordbane (Passively increases the user's damage output and Evasion by 85% when the enemy is using a sword. Passively negates powers granted by bladed weapons. It also effectively cuts the enemy's hit rate 33% and stacks with each sword that they use eventually making all attacks from the opponent miss if they use more than four swords.) |-|Resistances= to assimilation-based abilities (i.e. absorbing powers), existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, laws, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, sealing, absolute heat, absolute zero, negation resistance, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), Resistance to Resistance Negation (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, durability and resistance bypassing (due to her clothes), Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), time manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) Also: Gilgamesh, much like Jewels, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A, likely higher | High 1-C, possibly 1-B with Her Innate Magic Field Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (With a single punch she destroyed an asteroid four times the size of Jupiter easily after throwing it back into space) | High Complex Multiverse level when using her Innate Magic Field (Should be on par with Shining Jewels, Shadows, and Witching Hour Witches). Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Massively FTL+ movement speed (Comparable to Jewels and Witches who can run at, react to, and fight at 1/4th a plank instant) | Omnipresent within her Innate Magic Field Lifting Strength: Class Y (With a single punch she destroyed an asteroid four times the size of Jupiter easily after throwing it back into space) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class. (With a single punch she destroyed an asteroid four times the size of Jupiter easily after throwing it back into space) | High Complex Multiverse level when inside her Innate Magic Field Durability: Large Planet level. On par with the Fire Moth soldiers (Can survive the collision of two planets smashing into each other with no injuries outside of her clothes being burnt to nothing.) | High Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users at full power; she was completely unaffected by a Big Bang) Intelligence: Supergenius (A skilled fighter and master tactician, capable of creating extremely advanced spells, and possesses vast historical and mystical knowledge. She is also a great leader). Is granted Nigh-Omniscience via The Eyes of the Observer Stamina: Gilgamesh can last thousands of years without the need to breathe, eat, sleep, muscles fatigue or having to use the bathroom. | Irrelevant (Legion of Cuteness members transcend the concept of fatigue and rest due to Yingyue's blessings; fueled by her own energy.) Range: Extended melee range with her claymore 3.5 meters, several light years with spells. Weaknesses *Prideful Trivia *Gilgamesh considers all women as beautiful but her ideal type for men is unknown. Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Imouto-tan Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Geniuses